Beginning of Another Cycle
by typicaldemigod
Summary: LOVE had never been a touchy subject for the demon, Cameron Briel. Love had taken everything from him. His purity, dignity and will to love. But a lot can change after a few millenia. Hos is it related with Luce and Daniel? Will history repeat itself? Love never dies. At least for the second time.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic! I'm an obssesed (not much) Fallen fan! Hope you like it. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fallen series. Lauren Kate does! I just made a few new characters to make things more interesting.

Chapter 1

Strange New Stranger

"You look dressed today, Luce." Sophie stared at her friend's outfit with a smile.

"Well, Sophie, you must know how to make good impressions always." Luce smiled sarcastically. Sophie jumped to bed, "Oh really? Well, well, that is so unlike you, my dear Lucinda." Luce just nodded in agreement.

"Luuuuuce!" Sophie pouted. "Tell me. You have a date don't you? Who's the lucky ass?" Luce glared at Sophie then turned to face the mirror. "Oh come on, Luce. It's pretty obvious because you look spectacular! Don't deny it." She sat on her bed, twirling her long brown hair.

Luce just rolled her eyes, "All right, all right. You got me. I have a date with my _new_boyfriend. So yeah, you got me. Happy?" She opened her pink cosmetics box and took out her foundation. She carefully applied it on her face. Then suddenly, Sophie laughed. The kind of laugh that would turn your face red.

"What now?" Luce turned to Sophie and gave her a mean look. But she just continued laughing. "Ahahaha. You should have seen your face, girl. You were like, 'You must know how to make a good impression' blah, blah, blah." Sophie laughed at her own, bad impersonation of Luce's voice.

Annoyed, Luce placed her foundation back in the box and picked up a pillow on the floor. "Mean!" She threw the pillow at Sophie's face. Sophie still continued laughing.

"Pillow fight!" They both squealed at the same time.

The two girls ran around the room, throwing pillows at each other and laughing like little kids. Sophie was looking for the perfect chance to throw the pillow at her target (Luce) for a major wipe-out. "Yaaah!" She aimed the pillow to Luce and threw it as hard as she can. But Luce ducked and at the same time the door opened, revealing a majestic blond boy who, well, just got hit on his face.

The two girls stopped, only hearing the sound of the pillow dropping on the floor.

_Thud._

Luce turned to face the blond boy behind her and gasped. "Da-Daniel. Hey!" She quickly fixed her hair and smiled at Daniel. He smiled back and opened his arms to give Luce a tight embrace. She felt the warmth of his arms wrapped around her waist, lifting her a few inches from the ground. In an instant, she felt safe.

"Ehem!"

Quickly, Daniel release Luce but he was still staring at her with those violet-gray eyes. Luce sucked in her breath and wanted more. "So," Sophie suddenly spoke, interrupting Luce's moments ", you must be Luce's boyfriend?"

Daniel nodded, 'Yes I am. And you must be Luce's best friend. Sophie is it? The one who surprisingly threw a pillow at my face?" he smirked.

Sophie blushed furiously, "I'm sorry. That hit wasn't for you. I was actually aiming for Luce." She turned to Luce who was still gawking at Daniel.

She looked at her, eyes wide and biting her lower lip as if saying, _Help_. Luce got back to her senses and said, "Let's go, Daniel!" She grabbed Daniel by the arm and pulled him outside the door.

Luce waved goodbye to her.


	2. Chapter 2: Bad Start

**Chapter 2**

**Bad Start**

The moment Luce and Daniel were out of the building, Luce suddenly remembered something. She paused and tugged on Daniel's sleeve, "Daniel, wait! I can't leave Sophie alone." She smacked her face with her right palm. "Shit! Why did I forget to hire a babysitter?"

"A babysitter? Isn't she seventeen years old? You do have the same height." Daniel looked at her, cofused. "Seventeen? Who said she's seventeen, Daniel? She's only fourteen!"

_Oh_, Daniel thought.

"Okay, okay. I'll text Cam." Luce suddenly shook Daniel's shoulders like a crazy woman, her hazel eyes wide. "CAM? What in blazes is wrong with you, Daniel? Of all the people on earth, why Cam?" She was angry and stressed.

"We have no other choice, Luce. He's the nearest option here. Just chill and calm down." He placed his hands on her shouders. "Calm down, Luce." Luce's tension eased and her shoulders relaxed. It felt so good to be touched like that.

After Luce calmed down, Daniel took out his phone and texted Cam.

_Cam, we need your help. We're  
looking for a babysitter for Luce's  
young friend. Will you come? :)_

Luce and Daniel held hands while witing for Cam's reply. "Luce, I hope it's okay with you that Cam will babysit Sophie. The others are busy right now but I'm sure they would have loved to take care of her." She squeezed his hand, "It's fine with me, Daniel. I know that we have no other option. I understa-"

_Beep-beep._

Daniel was startledand quickly reached for his phone. He started reading the reply silently and suddenly looked pissed off but, "He'll be on his way."

After a few moments, they heard a roaring sound of an unknown motorcycle just a block away. Daniel stood up, "That's him." Luce crossed her legs and grunted, "Ugh. Finally."

The vrooming stopped and the motorcycle parked at the parking lot. The bike looked shiny and new. It had a sleek red color that made it shines and has a Batman's-motorcycle like stature (the one usually seen in the movies). But what was interesting was its rider. He took off his helmet and revealed alluring emerald green eyes, shaggy black hair, pale skin, and the most rosy lips that every girl dreams.

"Cam."

Cam flipped his hair and smiled at the couple. "Lu-lu-lu-Lucinda Price. You called for me, eh?" The demon smiled mischievously. He leaned towards Luce but she backed away. "We don't have any other choice, Cam," she rolled her eyes.

"What do I have to do? Cover this whole building with toilet paper? Give intense fucking to a stupid ass?" Cam laughed hysterically. Luce glared at him. "Just, ugh, babysit my roommate. No shannanigans Cam.

Cam nodded and his expression was the most innocent face Luce had ever seen. "Well, of course, Luce. Who am I to do bad things? We can even play dress-up if she wants." She again, gave him the eye roll, "Just don't do anything stupid. If you do, I'll make hell even more hell for you."

She then, signaled Daniel that they should go. But as they walk, Luce turned to Cam. "Oh Cam, the room number is thirteen. Don't forget to knock." Cam annoyingly shooed them away. "Yeah yeah. Just go away you two."

The couple continued to walk away, Luce took one last glance at Cam who was now, waving them goodbye. As the two disappeared from his sight, he sighed and walked to the front door of the building.

He entered the halls, looking at every door to see which doors leads to Room 13. The hall was awfully quiet, only the sounds of his footsteps can be heard. The place looked dull and boring. The place made him sleepy.

He mumbled, "10 … 11… 12… Ah. Here it is. Room 13." Cam stopped walking and faced the most brightest and most different door in the whole building. The door ws painted in bright pink and sky blue. Colors of innocence. It was doodle with bows, rainbows, and –Hell- unicorns. Add: Most girly.

He tried not to puke and tried to find the courage to knock. "Cameron Briel, when were you such a coward? It's only a door," he whispered to himself.

He was about to knock when the door suddenly clicked and the door opened with a creaking sound. He almost stumbled but he tried to stay composed. As the door opened, a girl with long brown hair, pale skin, ocean blue eyes, and pink lips appeared before him.

Her eyes widened as she saw Cam. "Wh-who are you?" He placed his hands over his hips and smirked evilly at her.

The girl stood up straight though her legs were shivering with her scared blue eyes staring at Cam. Cam stepped forward but she stepped back. And she continued to back away from Cam then clumsily bumped to a table.

He just stared at her.

She looked down on the table and saw a small container full of glitters. He looked at Cam with a wicked smile then frowned again. "Seriously, who are you?" She quickly took the container and hid it behind her back. She walk towards him, preparing for the perfect timing to throw the glitters. "I'm Ca-"

"Wah!"

Girly, surprisingly threw glitters at his face that spreaded all over him. He fell down, shaking his head. While Cam, was still down, the girl held a phone, showing a glittered image of Cam on the screen's view. "Say, cheese." He heard the most embarrassing sound that might ruin his life.

_Click._

She giggled and waved goodbye to him. "Bye!" She turned and went inside the room. Before her can even protest, the door closed with a loud bang.

oOoOoOo

_I will sooo send this to Luce, _she happily thought.

She again, took out her phone and sent the picture to Luce with a really cheery text message.

_Giiiirl, check this out! Look at this glitter-  
infested boy! So so EPIC. LOLies._

A loud knock came from the door. "Open up you, ass! Come out so I could punch that face of yours!"

Sophie laughed, "Who are you anyway?"

_Beep-beep._

She quickly grabbed her phone and checked her friend's reply. A sudden chill went down her spine.

_Haha. Well, that is a really funny picture of Cam.  
Daniel is totally LOLing for it right now. But bestie,  
that's your baby-sitter I just hired. You gave him the  
supreme-surprise prank, didn't you? You shouldn't have. Say, sorry, okay?_

Sophie gulped and dropped her phone on the bed. She was scared to walk to that door and meet that Cam-guy.

_I'm so stupid, _she thought.

Her legs were shaking while walking to the door. She inhaled deeply and reached for the door knob.

She pulled the door wide open and saw the sparkly yet furious green-eyed boy they called Cam. "Uh, come in." She eyed nervously at him. He stood up and walked like royalty but suddenly paused beside Sophie.

He glared at her with those intense green eyes.

Gulp.

She forced a smile and extended her right hand to him. "I'm Sophie. Sophie Lewis." Cam just turned and continued walking. He threw his DJ sling bag on her bed and took off his glittered black shirt (thanks to Sophie) and dropped his shirt on the floor.

Sophie saw his shirtless body and sucked in her breath. Hot was not the right word for him. It was _beautiful._

His body glowed like moonlight. His skin shimmered silver, glowed in perfection. His torso was almost V-shaped with six-pack abs. His shoulders were broad and his arms were muscled. His skin was just immaculate. Pale and soft to touch. His muscles largened every time he flexed his biceps. His shaggy black hair covered his right eye, leaving the left, that was warm and alive.

Sophie found herself staring.

What will it take her to be held by those strong and capable hands? How will it feel to rest her head on that broad, soft chest? What if those berry-red lips –

_Woah, Sophie. Chill! This guy is a total asshole. A jackass from a Hell, _Sophie thought.

She shook her head and found Cam staring at her too. "Why you looking at me like that?" she questioned him and frowned. He raised his eyebrows and looked at her weirdly. "I should be the one asking you that." She rolled her eyes to him as if saying, _Common sense please?_

"Well, you're shirtless. In my room. That's really disrespectful," she said in a nervous tone. The things she just said felt so wrong. "Hey, I wasn't the one who threw glitters. You did. Now answer me, who's more disrespectful between the two of us?" His face showed a clear sign of . . . _We will so not get along._

She grinned and blushed. "I'm sorry. I thought you were some damn rapist. You know, people this days." Cam looked at her, astonished. He pointed at himself, "Do I even look like a rapist to you?" She shook her head, "Well, no…"

"You see?" Cam smirked.

"I'm so, so, sorry." Sophie begged and went to him. She extended her right hand to him again but he just smacked it. "Pfft. Yeah right."

She stomped her foot, blood pressure rising. "Why did Luce even hire an ass like you? You're a big fuckin' mess!" Cam instantly placed his pale finger on her bottom lip. "She has no other choice. So, shhh. Deal with it. I'm your babysitter so shut up, okay" He said it so softly that she actually nodded.

He placed his hands over his hips and chuckled. "So, whatcha wanna do?" Sophie sat on the bed and shrugged, "Anything, I guess."

_Bitch of a child, _Cam thought.

His thoughts were interrupted by a beeping sound. He quickly snatched his bag that startled Sophie and took out his phone. He looked at the screen and looked suddenly pissed. A piss-off message from Daniel.

_Haha! _ Nice look, Cam. You finally  
look like sunshine._

He gripped his phone and turned to glare at Sophie. She looked at him, scared with what's gonna happen.

"Yup. You're a bitch alright."


End file.
